


Единственная причина, почему Рамлоу был в Гражданке это для того, чтобы подтвердить, что Стив осознал, что он влюблен в Баки в возрасте 16 лет.

by natashafromrussia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashafromrussia/pseuds/natashafromrussia
Summary: Тред с размышлениями
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 12





	Единственная причина, почему Рамлоу был в Гражданке это для того, чтобы подтвердить, что Стив осознал, что он влюблен в Баки в возрасте 16 лет.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [im-shook-im-so-seriously-shook-credit-goes-to-tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619279) by https://aminoapps.com. 



Единственная причина, почему Рамлоу был в Гражданке это для того, чтобы подтвердить, что Стив осознал, что он влюблен в Баки в возрасте 16 лет.  
  
Марвел мог бы использовать буквально любого другого человека на месте Рамлоу, чтобы устроить катастрофу, которая инициирует переговоры о согласии (Заковианский договор). Целью Рамлоу было отвлечь Стива, и почему бы не ударить его по самому больному, то есть Баки.  
  
Рамлоу в курсе, потому что Баки был способен помнить Стива. Он знает, что может использовать это против него. Это было единственное предназначение Рамлоу, потому что никто другой не подумал бы об этом.  
  
Рамлоу также назвал его "твой Баки". Использование "твой _____" обычно не распространено, когда речь идет о друзьях, но распространено в отношении романтических партнеров.  
  
СУЧКА... И ЗАТЕМ СТИВ РАЗГЛАГОЛЬСТВОВАЛ, ЧТО ОН УСЛЫШАЛ ИМЯ БАКИ И ЭТО ВЕРНУЛО ЕГО НАЗАД, КОГДА ОН БЫЛ 16-ЛЕТНИМ ПАРНЕМ В БРУКЛИНЕ. МОЕ СТИВБАКИ СЕРДЦЕ НЕ МОЖЕТ ЭТОГО ВЫДЕРЖАТЬ.  
  
Баки и Стив - друзья детства, что означает, что они встретились до подросткового возраста, почему тогда Стив помнит именно возраст 16 лет????  
  
Это потому, что Стив осознал, что он влюблен в Баки, когда ему было 16, поэтому этот возраст выделяется для него, потому что понимание в первый раз, что ты влюблен в кого-то должно быть супер запоминающимся.  
  
Баки также на год старше Стива, что делает его 17-летним на момент, когда Стив осознал, что влюблен в него. И совершенно случайно, одно из триггер слов Баки 17.  
  
Кто-то однажды сказал, что требуется 11 слов, чтобы превратить Баки в Зимнего солдата и только одно, чтобы заставить Стива почувствовать себя 16-летним в Бруклине, и я честно не перестал об этом думать.


End file.
